


Day 8: Skype sex.

by xnravel



Series: TOXIC. 30 days otp challenge NSFW. [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Skype, Skype Sex, Summer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnravel/pseuds/xnravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo y Kenma han estado separados por unos días, pero saben como seguir complaciéndose mutuamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8: Skype sex.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?  
-Bokuto-san y yo siempre lo hacemos cuando estamos separados. Está totalmente bien.  
Los dos chicos en sus 21 años conversaban, encontrándose en la sala de descanso perteneciente al departamento compartido; Kenma y Akaashi discutían sobre si la idea dada por Kuroo en la noche del jueves a través de su cuarta sesión de skype era segura o no. Él y Bokuto tendrían varios partidos contra otras universidades esa semana, como un campamento de entrenamiento que hacían en sus adolescencias, por lo que tuvieron que viajar hacia otra región de Japón.

En la noche pasada, la pareja se encontraba hablando, informándose sobre qué habían hecho en el día. Y en eso Kuroo dio la idea.  
-Kenma -cambió su tono de voz de forma completa, mirando sus ojos de forma directa a través de la pantalla.  
-¿Sí? -preguntó confundido, el cambio en Kuroo fue muy drástico.  
-Sabes...estaba hablando con Bokuto y, me dijo que sería una buena idea así que quise propornerla. ¿Qué opinas sobre tener sexo por Skype?  
Todos los sentidos de Kozume se unieron gritando "NO", pero también debía aceptar que esos días sin su novio habían sido solitarios, y sobre todo, complicados. No había podido masturbarse ni una sola vez.  
Por lo que su respuesta fue un sí determinado.  
Comenzaron a planear todo de forma seria, sus compañeros de equipo tendrían una fiesta el día viernes siguiente, por lo que esa era su oportunidad única.

-No quiero saber más sobre eso. Ahora voy -proclamó parándose del sofá y dejando su celular al lado. No necesitaba detalles de su relación con el de cabello blanco.  
Eran cerca de las 10:00 p.m, la hora que habían acordado.  
Caminó por su departamento descalzo hacia su habitación, era verano y todo era demasiado caluroso, por lo que acostumbraba a estar descalzo y a ocupar poca ropa (a veces simplemente un bóxer y una camisa sin mangas), además de mantener su cabello atado, dejando unos pocos mechones que no cabían en la tira alrededor de su cara.  
Mantuvo la luz de su habitación apagada, como si la oscuridad del cuarto mantuviese su rostro cubierto frente a la cámara para no mostrar su vergüenza.  
Prendió su computadora y mientras esperaba al pelinegro se mantuvo viendo páginas de temas ocasionales, yendo desde qué juegos saldrían este año hasta qué hacer si tu compañero de departamento era muy pegadizo con su novio. Cosas comunes.  
"Llamada entrante de Kuroo Tetsurou."   
Tomó un gran bocado de aire y dio clic en el botón verde, aceptando su llamado y conectando los audífonos.  
-¡Hey gatito! -saludó mostrándose en el cuadro grande, con cabello desordenado y ojos caídos.  
-Te dije que no me llames así -respondió como siempre. El sobrenombre que Kuroo le había puesto era molesto.  
 -¿Estás listo para hoy? -fue directo al grano, la reacción de Kozume fue abrir los ojos con sorpresa y sonrojarse. Tetsurou pensó que era lindo.  
-Sí pero, ¿no hay nadie cerca tuyo, o si?  
-Absolutamente. Todo está vacío -y sabía lo desconfiado que el rubio podía ser, por lo que movió su notebook por la habitación para mostrar su punto.  
-¿Y Bokuto?   
-Fue a comprar, dijo que tenía hambre -los dos sabían lo mucho que Bokuto se demoraba al comer, comía tanto como Akaashi y Kenma varias veces pensó que quizá por eso se complementaban-. Así que...bueno, ¿comencemos? Si es que estás cómodo.  
-Sí, lo estoy -dijo y prosiguió a sentarse en posición W y dejando el artefacto adelante suyo para que la pequeña cámara puediese captar todo su cuerpo.  
Kuroo quitó la camisa puesta y la tiró en el piso, en tan sólo un momento ya estaba completamente desnudo, dejando sus piernas en posición indio y mostrando su erección. Al menos era bueno saber que el más bajo no era el único necesitado.  
De forma tímida Kenma fue desnudándose, y cuando finalmente estuvo sin ropa alguna, tapó su miembro.  
-No hay necesidad de cubrirse, gatito -comentó burlándose levemente. El aludido frunció el ceño.  
-Esto es aún más vergonzoso en cámara -quitó su mano y miró hacia otro lado, no quería saber como se veía en la pantalla.  
-Y al parecer eso es lo que te excita -recalcó viendo como una erección se formaba en el miembro de Kenma. El chico volvió su vista hacia adelante y en efecto, su miembro se erguía de forma alegre hacia adelante, apuntando a Kuroo. Era tan vergonzoso-. No te abstengas de tocarte.  
El mismo pelinegro envolvía su pene con la palma de su mano, moviéndolo y manteniendo un ritmo calmado.  
Kenma dejó que su mano copiara su acción, masturbándose.  
-¿Nadie te escuchará?   
-No, y de todas formas a nadie le importaría -su mirada se mantenía fija, sin pudor alguno-. Estos día sin ti han sido solitarios -soltó-, extraño tocarte, sentir tus flexibles piernas, tu suave trasero y follarte de forma tan fuerte que debas taparte la boca para asegurarte de que nadie más escuche tus sonoros gemidos -hablaba y Kenma se excitaba cada vez más, incluso se encontró a sí mismo mordiéndose los labios para que Akaashi no lograra escuchar los sonidos que soltaba-, pero lo que más extraño es el poder tragar tu mojado pene. Se sintió bien dentro de mi boca desde el primer momento que te hice una mamada.  
Kozume cerró sus ojos, recordando qué tan tibio se sentía en el interior de la boca del pelinegro, tan mojado y como movía su lengua de forma tan buena que parecía profesional.  
Gimiendo su nombre logró correrse en sus sábanas, inhalando todo el aire posible después. Se sintió completamente bien el hacerlo.  
Kuroo mantenía su ceño fruncido mientras seguía moviendo su mano ahora de forma apresurada. Después de un rato Kenma pudo apreciar la cara de su hombre al momento de llegar al orgasmo.  
Dejando su cabeza caer hacia atrás con ojos cerrados y manteniendo su boca abierta.  
De pronto se escuchó un golpe al otro lado y un grito entusiasta.  
Bokuto había llegado.  
Lo máximo que Kuroo pudo hacer fue colocarse su camisa y su calzoncillo, sin limpiar sus manos.  
-¡Hey hey hey! -entró al cuarto sin siquiera golpear la puerta- ¡Kuroo! ¿Estás hablando con Kenma? -un rostro alegre se acercó a la pantalla, donde un Kenma sin camisa residía-Uhh, puedo ver que hace calor allá. ¿Está Akaashi cerca? -preguntó comiendo de su helado.  
-Eh, sí. Iré a buscarlo -de forma precavida se movió sin mostrar su parte inferior donde su miembro estaba expueso.  
Bueno, al meno había logrado desahogarse durante esa sesión de Skype.


End file.
